


Don't Say Yes!

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Mild Sandy bashing, Songfic: Speak Now by Taylor Swift, Wedding Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Just an AU songfic that I wrote in my head while listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift. If Sandy and Jared were getting married, but Genevieve knew that it wasn't what Jared wanted. Mild Sandy bashing, but I like her so there's not THAT much :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> A simple songfic, dedicated to all of you Gen/Jared fans! :D I hope you like it! Just one last warning of some Sandy bashing, so...yeah. XD

Genevieve bit her lip, smoothing out her navy blue dress, her hands covered by white gloves. Her high heels quietly clicked on the wooden floor. Once again she wondered what she was doing here, because she wasn't invited for one. Jared's oh-so-lovely intended made sure an invitation didn't get to her mailbox. Jensen was the one to tell her the date.

Jared...that was the reason she was there. Sandy was a nice girl, but she wasn't right for him. She could have a nasty temper under all that nicety, which could be set off by a lot of things, too many things. Genevieve just knew Jared wouldn't be happy. She had known him for over a year that they had shot Supernatural and hung out. It wasn't as long as Sandy or Jensen, but it was enough.

She took another deep breath, calming her nerves, before sneaking in and sitting in the very back where no one could see her. She looked around the room, spotting Jensen and the other groomsmen all chuckling and talking quietly. She saw Sandy and Jared's families sitting in a clump. Mrs. Padalecki's smile was genuine, but it was a little tight as she talked to Sandy's mother.

And then, there was the groom himself. Genevieve couldn't help but smile as she saw him sweating up a storm. Love warmed her gut as he nervously pulled at his clothes like she was still doing, taking the towel that Jensen so kindly offered with a laugh. He was so funny. And sweet. And handsome. And so many other great things that Sandy shouldn't have.

The organ started, and Jared tossed the towel back. The doors opened, revealing Sandy in her gown, which reminded Genevieve oddly of a cake. The bride-to-be looked like Miss America as she stepped down the aisle. Genevieve swallowed nervously, questioning her ability to carry out the half-assed plan she'd come up with before sneaking in here. What with her shy nature, and the fact that she was already shaking with nerves...

Her thoughts were interrupted as the ceremony began. Genevieve watched Jared closely. He didn't seem as happy as he should have been. That usual cheerful tone in his eyes, the love that should have been there, wasn't. With these observations in mind, her resolve strengthened.

The priest said it, addressing the congregation. "If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Genevieve's hands shook. This was her last chance.

She stood up.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on her, wide and horrified. Jensen's mouth had even dropped. But Genevieve only had eyes for Jared.

"I..." she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I don't do this. I mean, I don't, y'know, stop a whole wedding and all. But Jay...I know you don't want to do this. You aren't the kind of guy who goes this far for the wrong girl." gathering up her courage, she pours all of her love into her eyes and her words, walking up to the 'happy couple'. She still stared directly into Jared's eyes. "Don't say yes. Please."

Jared stared at her, gaping like a fish. Genevieve's whole body trembled in suspense. What if she made a mistake? What if Jared really did love Sandy and she just ruined his whole relationship? What if...what if...?

But all of that disappeared as Jared's face broke out into a smile. He dropped Sandy's hands lifted Genevieve up to where he was, kissing her instead. Everyone gasped simultaneously. Sandy let out an outraged shriek. But it all sounded so far away.

Jared pulled away just enough for him to speak. "Thanks, baby." he looked up at Sandy. "Sorry. I guess I...don't."

With that, he took Genevieve's hand, and they ran out of the church together, laughing as everyone burst out into shouts of confusion and---especially from Sandy---anger.

Jared and Genevieve made it out the back door, Jared taking off his tux jacket and bowtie. "Let's get outta here."

Genevieve couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
